Destin aux Hunger Games
by Justepourlire
Summary: " C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu. De quoi ? que tu étais comme moi : destiné à mourir lors de ces jeux. Serais tu en train de me proposer de me suicider ? Non , je te propose d'agir en héros et de sauver la personne que nous jugerons être la plus méritante et l'épargner aux maximum des épreuves qui l'attendent pour finalement la faire gagner." FICTION TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

"_ Jovis Martins ! prononça Mayeri la responsable de notre district de sa voix claire et prononcé. "

Cette année, elle avait une tenue relativement simple, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond éclatant et elle portait une robe jaune qui s'accordait avec sa nouvelle couleur. Peut être avait elle finit de faire le tour des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui la changeait... son accent ridicule et ses allures de dame superficielle l'avait quitté et on pouvait voir un vrai sourire sur son visage. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu la rendre ainsi mais je la voyais plus sympathique que les autres années... ou peut être était ce parce que j'étais juste à côté d'elle. D'ici, je pouvais voir une lueur de tristesse en me regardant et beaucoup de pitié et de compassion envers notre population allié à un espoir qui s'était allumé en me voyant : l'espoir de me ramener un vie. Je savais que finalement tous était soulagé que j'ai été choisi, après tout j'étais l'un des garçons les plus fort du district et mon père étant chasseur, un officiel soyons en dit ! Il m'avait emmené lors de ses chasses, en tout illégalité bien sur. De toute façon, il emmenait également deux autres hommes qui survivait grâce aux braconnages. Peut être était ce pour ça que mon père était si apprécié, il prenait des risques mais tentait toujours de venir en aide à ceux qui en avait le plus besoin alors que nous comptions parmi les pauvres nous aussi.  
"_ Puis-je savoir votre âge mon garçon ? me demanda-t'elle soudain devant mon manque évident de réaction.  
_ 17 ans dis-je distinctement toujours avec indifférence. "  
De toute manière ça avait toujours était ma manière d'agir, j'étais toujours froid que ça soit avec les gens que je connaissais comme avec les inconnus. J'avais été élevé à agir ainsi, indifférent aux épreuves qui pouvaient surgir devant moi.  
"_ Très bien, nous allons maintenant appelé le tribut féminin de ces jeux ! annonça t elle de sa voix faussement enjouée. "  
Elle plongea sa main dans le grand bol et comme à son habitude, elle retourna plusieurs fois les papiers du dessus. le silence était palpable comme à chaque fois qu'un nom allait être prononcé. La tension était palpable.

"_ Théa Lirman."

Un silence encore plus impressionnant accueillit cette annonce, la fille du maire. C'était inattendu Qui aurait pu penser que la douce Théa allait être choisi ? Peu d'entre nous l'appréciait et pourtant jamais elle ne se plaignait jamais quand on l'insultait d'être privilégié et il lui arrivait de donner un bout de pain à des enfants derrière le dos de son père. Théa Lirman, et ses beaux cheveux bruns. Elle était belle sans aucun doute mais ce qui m'apparaissait le plus c'était sa fragilité et ses pleurs. Elle pleurait tellement que même la présentatrice eut pitié d'elle et lui frotta le dos doucement pour la réconforter. Et puis comme il fallait le faire elle demanda sans grand espoir s'il y avait un volontaire. Un silence accueillit sa demande mais après tout Théa avait 16 ans, elle avait déjà plus de chance que la gamine de l'année dernière qui avait seulement 12 ans. Et alors que Mayeri allait annoncez que la moisson était fini, une voix féminine s'éleva dans les airs :  
"_ Je suis volontaire !"  
Et tous s'écartèrent devant une silhouette cachait par une épaisse tunique noir, et un grand voile noir : la démone comme on l'appelait par chez nous. Nul n'avait jamais vu son visage, elle était tout le temps chez le docteur et personne ne connaissait son nom. Enfin .. elle ne pouvait être que la fille d'un riche pour pouvoir se permettre d'avoir une maladie grave. Elle ne parlait jamais sauf pour grogner. Elle marchait habituellement d'une démarche traînante comme les vieille personnes boiteuse mais aujourd'hui, elle était droite et avançait avec la grâce des félins.

"_ Et bien applaudissons notre volontaire alors... Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et pourquoi cette tenue ? demanda Mayeri avec curiosité."

La jeune fille souleva la cape et tous découvrirent une fille identique à Théa excepté ses cheveux d'un blanc étrange et sa peau pale. Elle avait un sourire assuré et se tourna vers celle qui devait être sa soeur avec un sourire malicieux avant de la pousser gentiment de la scène et de prendre place à côté de moi pour parler devant le micro.

"_ Je m'appelle Areh, Areh Lirman."

Et suite à cette déclaration qui avait laissé la population dans un silence religieux, elle remit son voile et se tourna vers Mayeri la poussant à abréger la céré -ci déclara que les tributs avaient été choisi et elle souhaita de bon Hunger games à tous avant de descendre de la scène me faisant signe d'avancer avec la fille. C'était étrange comme situation. J'avais toujours rêver du jour où je serais peut être choisi. Je me fichais de mourir là bas, mon père n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi et je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'ami. J'avais toujours été seul... comme si mon destin avait été d'être choisi par les Hunger games. Après tout j'étais le candidat parfait, rien à perdre tout à gagner.  
Je laissais un soupir m'échapper et je sus en voyant la porte fermé que personne ne la franchirait. Mon père était sans doute parti se soûler. Il m'avait toujours détester. Je lui rappelais trop ma mère que selon lui j'avais tué en naissant. il était un homme bon mais tout homme bon à des défauts, celui de mon père c'était sa haine envers moi. Ainsi je n'aurais aucun au revoir...

"_ Tu parais bien calme pour quelqu'un qui part aux Hunger games dit alors une voix rieuse  
_ et toi tu parais bien désespérée pour quelqu'un qui s'est portée volontaire répondis-je du tac au tac."

Elle rit, et s'assit à mes côtés :

"_ Tu m'as percé à jour, mais je suis seulement désespérée de devoir joué la comédie pour le plaisir du Capitole.  
_ pensée étrange pour quelqu'un qui s'envole vers une arène où la seul règle est être tué ou tué.  
_Parle pour toi, vu la tête que tu faisais, tu pensais à tout sauf à ce qui nous attend.  
_ touché dis je avec un sourire."

Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange... cette fille n'était elle pas censé être mon ennemie ? Alors pourquoi essayait elle visiblement de me réconforter ? et puis si elle était là, cela voulait dire que :

"_ Personne n'est venu te voir ?  
_ J'ai fait promettre à ma famille que si je me portais volontaire je ne voulais pas les voir. cela pourrait m'attendrir et changer ma décision.  
_ quelle décision ? demandais je en comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.  
_ Celle de sauver une vie déclara t elle. cependant je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu veux réellement revenir de ces jeux.

Et pour la première fois mon regard se fixa dans le sien d'un marron identique au mien mais qui ressortait fortement avec ses cheveux blancs qui après observation était argenté.  
_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé soufflais je. La vie de tribut gagnant ne m'attire que très peu. Seul la nourriture versée au district gagnant pourrait me persuader de gagner.  
_ C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu.  
_ De quoi ?  
_ que tu étais comme moi : destiné à mourir lors de ces jeux.  
_ Serais tu en train de me proposer de me suicider ?  
_ Non , je te propose d'agir en héros et de sauver la personne que nous jugerons être la plus méritante et l'épargner aux maximum des épreuves qui l'attendent pour finalement la faire gagner.  
_ La mort ne m'a jamais fait peur, j'ai toujours était préparé à mourir. Comme si mon père savait que j'allais mourir..."  
Elle me regarda soudain étrangement et son sourire amusé grandit sous mon incompréhension.  
"_ je n'en reviens pas que tu ne sois pas au courant !  
_ de quoi tu parles ? demandais je de plus en plus perdu.  
_ Je parle de la grande et la magnifique Eva Martins, ta mère ou comme on l'appelait la prêtresse du charbon.  
_de quoi tu parles ?  
_ tu ne savais donc pas ? Il y a quelques années, un an après ta naissance il me semble, ta mère était au sommet de sa popularité. Beaucoup croyait en ses dires, et elle avait la confiance de tous. Seulement elle avait réussi on ne sait comment à avoir des contacts avec des gens d'autres districts. En l'apprenant, le capitole a préparer son arrestation pour manipulation. Elle eut juste le temps de faire deux prédictions : la première était que je naîtrais gravement malade et la seconde était que tu serais tué au Hunger Games. Bien sur, nul n'y croyait mais le Capitole avait eu vent de ses prédictions et décida de jouer avec. C'est une manière de rappeler que c'est eux qui fixe le destin. Ainsi, il espère mettre fin à la résistance de notre district et rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui avait cru pouvoir s'opposer à lui.

_Je crois que je commence à comprendre..."

Elle hocha la tête comprenant mon envie de silence pour réfléchir. Alors si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, j'avais été réellement entraîné à survivre dans une arène sans m'en rendre compte. Il est vrai que j'avais déjà entendu parler d'une histoire de prédiction et de prêtresse grise mais tout le monde s'arrêtait de parler quand il remarquait ma présence ou celle de mon père. J'étais condamné à ma naissance comme Areh. Peut être que cela expliquait ce vide dans mon coeur, cet indifférence face aux évènements qui s'approchaient, j'avais été conditionné, formé pour y aller. Et pour la première fois depuis toujours je sentis un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi avais-je vécu si ce n'était pour mourir lors de ces fichus Hunger Games. J'aurais bien voulu me persuader que je n'avais qu'à gagner pour prouver que je n'étais pas un pion mais en y réfléchissant cela ne changerait rien. J'avais déjà eut mon châtiment, maintenant peu importait les résultats. Cependant, je pouvais encore choisir de défier le Capitole en prouvant à tous qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler.

"_ Je marche avec toi, nous aiderons un autre district à gagner."  
Je lui tendis ma main mais elle me prit dans ses bras et une douce chaleur m'envahit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus ma fiction ( du moins le premier chapitre !). Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mise à part que si vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez me le dire et que j'accepte toutes les remarques. Merci encore et désolée si je fais quelque chose de mal : c'est ma première fiction et j'ai encore un peu de mal sur fanfiction ! **

**chapitre 2 : **

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre. Notre mentor était une vraie tête de mule. Jusqu'à ce jour aucun tribut du district 12 n'avait gagné alors c'était un gagnant du district 2 qu'on nous avait envoyé. Il était à l'image des carrières que l'on voyaient dans les jeux : ambitieux et cruel. Tout son discours visait à nous permettre de tuer un maximum de personne pour gagner. Surement avait-il vu lui aussi que nous avions une chance de gagner pour une fois, surtout avec une volontaire qui avait attiré suffisamment l'attention pour nous faire profiter des sponsors. Il était visiblement déterminer à gagner mais avait vite était refroidi par notre manque d'entrain. Erah se contentait de souffler des "oui monsieur" à tout va alors que moi je me contentais d'écouter ses conseils et d'hocher la tête ... parfois. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour paraître désintéressé.

Il dut prendre notre manque de réaction par la fatigue puisqu'il nous envoya nous coucher après nous avoir gratifier d'un sourire satisfait. Je fermais les yeux et laissais peu à peu le sommeil m'envahir.

C'est un homme qui vint me réveiller, l'un des esclaves du Capitole : un muet. Bien sur aux yeux de tous ils étaient des criminels mais pour moi il n'était que les victimes de l'injustice des lois du Capitole mais je m'égare comme souvent d'ailleurs. Notre mentor Grinder m'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait plusieurs remarque, ce à quoi Areh avait répondu qu'elle serait attentive pour moi... en chuchotant évidemment. Encore 2 jours de trajet avant d'arrivé au Capitole, je ne savais pas trop quoi pensé du luxe qui nous accompagnait partout où nous marchions. Cela me semblait si différent, si décalé par rapport à la misère que je venais de quitter. Où était la poussière de charbon qui recouvrait la moitié de la ville ? Où étaient les gamins dont les traits étaient creusés par la fatigue et par la faim ? Où était les repas composés uniquement du petit lapin que mon père avait tué le matin et que nous avions pu garder. Ici, nous avions droit à un assortiment de différents plats et tout ça en abondance. D'ailleurs je ne me privais pas et goûtais à tout. Après tout vu ce qui m'attendait il était logique que je ne puisse plus jamais mangé ... enfin je n'en aurais plus besoin. Je croisais Areh qui déjà debout, discutait avec notre mentor Grinder et Mayeri.  
"_ Je vous dis que je ne peux pas sortir au soleil plus de 10 minutes!  
_ Je l'avais bien compris mais je vous demande pourquoi ? demanda Grinder en soupirant  
_ et bien, à ma naissance je me suis fait piquer par la dernière araignée Tatule. On a réussi à sauver ma vie mais en contrepartie j'ai eu des cheveux blancs et l'incapacité à sortir longtemps au soleil.  
_ ... si tu pensais qu'on te donnerai un avantage tu te trompes. On te guérira à peine arrivé.  
_ Sûrement mais en attendant, je ne peux pas rester près des fenêtres trop longtemps."  
Le mentor soupira mais avec un brun d'excitation répliqua :  
"_ et bien, cela rajoutera au mystère de l'ange noir.  
_ L'ange noir ? répétais-je. Faisant ainsi remarquer ma présence je m'assieds à côté d'Areh comme si notre entente était normal.

_ dites moi, tout les deux vous vous connaissez ? demanda Mayeri en coupant court à la discution sur le surnom d'Areh.

_Seulement de vu, mais il est vrai que j'apprécie Jovis dit Areh en me fixant, puis ironiquement, elle ajouta : Nous avons beaucoup de choses en communs.  
_ C'est ce que je pense également.  
_ Tu n'es pas très causant comme garçon remarqua notre mentor, tout les deux vous êtes vraiment spéciaux cette année. Cela risque d'être interressant pour le district 12.  
_ J'espère que nous aurons un vainqueur cette année ajouta Mayeri."

Aucun de nous ne commenta cette dernière phrase et ils parurent prendre ça pour un manque de confiance. J'en sourirais presque. La journée passa lentement, je discutais et regardais les différents tributs choisis avec Areh.

"_ Je pense qu'elle a l'air intéressante dit Areh en montrant une fille de 15 ans du district de la pêche. Elle avait de grand yeux bleus et des cheveux coupé court brun, elle paraissait sure d'elle mais elle tremblait légèrement. On pouvait lire la détermination dans ses gestes.  
_ Elle me semble identique aux autres, effrayée mais déterminée.  
_ Tu te trompes, cette fille à quelque chose en plus. J'en suis persuadée."  
Et ainsi finit elle son examen des tribus. Personnellement je me contentais d'observer. Il y avait des carrières comme d'habitude, ceux là je ne m'attardais. Enfin, il y avait des personnes qui me parurent plus ou moins intéressante. Mais je n'aurais pas su dire pour qui j'étais prêt à mourir.  
Elle éteignit l'écran et s'assied en silence sur le canapé. Je n'aimais pas forcement les silences mais avec Areh c'était différent, j'étais tellement occupé à la déchiffrer que je ne voyais pas le temps passé.  
Et c'est quand elle se leva que je m'aperçus que le soleil était couché. Elle me sourit et allait sortir. Pris d'un sentiment nouveau, je la retins par la main. Elle se retourna alors avec un sourire éblouissant et déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Et finalement c'est ainsi que passa ma première journée loin du district 12.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lysow 3/16/13 . chapter 2**

Hey,  
Waw ta fic est géniale, non je n'ai pas vu de fautes d'orthographes mais on ne peut pas dire que je suis la première à ne pas faire de fautes .  
Tes persos sont troublants ils savent qu'ils vont mourir mais pourtant vont se battre pour un autre ... J'apprécie leur courage .  
A bientôt

**Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! et ... heu ... ben merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Arrivée au capitole, peut être un peu rapide mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rallonger en racontant du blabla. **

**chapitre 3 :**

Nous étions finalement arrivés au Capitole, je pus voir le mystère que nous inspirions tout les deux. Nous étions surnommé l'homme de glace et l'ange noir. Tout le monde avait apprit pour Areh et le Capitole l'avait guérit, elle pouvait désormais marcher au soleil mais garder sa chevelure blanche pour ne pas qu'on oublie qui elle était.

Aucun de nous ne se mêlait vraiment aux autres, nous restions à deux et nous discutions. Grinder semblait d'ailleurs fatigué de nous courir après ou de nous forcer à bouger. Il pesta contre nous et grommela que si nous mourrions ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
Demain nous allions dans l'arène, je n'avais pas vu les jours passés.

_"_ écoutez moi, bande de tête de mules ! Je veux que vous fassiez exactement ce que vos stylistes vous dises de faire. Pas de caprice compris ? grogna Grinder._

__ Et bien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure alors ! me dit Areh avec un sourire de petite fille. "_

_Depuis sa guérison, elle semblait revivre et son sourire heureux et émerveillé ne pouvait que se reflétait sur mon propre visage. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi elle avait une telle influence sur moi. Du moins, je ne voulais pas comprendre._  
_"_ Jovis ? demanda soudain une voix féminine."_  
_Je me tournais et découvrais une vieille femme aux cheveux rouges et au visage tiré pour caché un maximum de ride. Elle était laide et un sourire mauvais complétait le tableau._  
_"_ On m'attribue enfin un tribut à ma valeur. Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois INOUBLIABLE et surtout que ton amie de district soit plongé au fond du trou. Je ne permettrais pas à cet amateur de me voler le peu de gloire que peut m'apporter le district 12 ! ... "_  
_Elle continua pendant un moment son monologue mais j'avais déjà déconnecté de la réalité, la vengeance d'une vieille folle du Capitole ne m'intéressait pas. Je l'a laissé prendre mes mesures et m'emmenait chez des préparateurs qui pendant une heure s'amusèrent à retirer tout les défauts de mon corps, enfin ce qui était à leurs yeux des défauts._  
_La vieille folle me fit porter un costume qui de mon goût était horrible : une sorte de salopette recouverte de noire... ridicule et horrible à mon avis. Elle me dit que j'étais prêt et m'indiqua la sortie sous mon soupir. _  
_Les autres tributs étaient déjà présents et tous fixaient le district 1 impressionnants dans leurs costumes or qui s'accordaient avec leurs deux chevelures blondes. Ils semblaient brillaient._  
_Personne n'avait fait attention à moi et je pus remarquer que celle qui avait attiré l'attention de Areh n'était pas mieux loti que moi : elle portait une sorte de combinaison pour nager mais le summum du mauvais gout c'était le filet dans ses cheveux. Son compagnon avait une tenue presque identique mais son sourire charmeur rattrapait les dégâts._

_"_ Je vois que toi aussi on t'a pas loupé se moqua une voix que j'avais appris à reconnaître."_

_Je me tournais et découvris une robe assez étrange ou était collé des bouts de charbons. Elle en avait même dans ses cheveux. _

_"_ Hey, district 4 ! appela t'elle soudain."_

_Ce fut la fille qui se retourna avec un air surpris._

_"_ Ton... filet s'est coincé dans la roue avant ! Alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver toute nue..." Elle avait son ton moqueur habituel mais à l'intérieur perçait une tentative d'amitié._

_"_ Merci" souffla la jeune fille avant de monter sur son char._

_Ainsi, Areh avait vraiment décidé de sauver cette fille. Je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'elle avait d'extraordinaire._

_"_ Jovis ! m'appela t elle, c'est notre tour ! _

__ j'arrive._

Cette présentation m'aurait vraiment désespéré si j'avais été là pour gagner, mais ce n'était pas le cas... plus qu'une journée pensais en fixant le monde rassemblée autour de moi. Qu'elle plaie... devais je vraiment allait à cet interview ?

Ce fut Aleh qui me tira de mes pensées, elle était vêtue d'une robe entièrement noir à anche longue et qui cachait tout son corps mais qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blancs et son air enfantin... elle était magnifique et s'identifiait bien à l'ange noir. Moi, j'étais vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon blanc. On avait misé sur la simplicité et sur mon côté secret et froid... du moins ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

C'était mon tour de monter sur scène, Aleh m'encouragea du regard, elle qui passait en dernière.

"_ alors nous accueillons l'un des deux tributs du 12, Jovis ! comment allez vous mon cher ? me demanda le présentateur, un vieil homme qui partait en retraite d'après les rumeurs.

_ Assez bien.

_ je vois que comme ce qu'on a pu voir, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup ... Aimez vous le Capitole

_ Oui très, c'est différent.

_ J'imagine répliqua le présentateur qui visiblement avez du mal à me fixait dans les yeux."

On m'avait toujours dit que j'étais effrayant mais à force de fréquenter Areh qui n'avait peur de rien et notre mentor qui en avait vu d'autre, j'avais oublié ce détail.

"_ Nous sommes très intrigués par vous, vous savez que beaucoup des gens ont pariés sur vous ?

_ ... j'aurais parié sur Yana. dis je avec un sourire inattendu qui fit chuchoter le public.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? me demanda t'il

_ Aucune raison.

_ Je vois... et bien votre temps est finie, vous pouvez partir. Nous allons recevoir votre collègue."

Je me levais et vis un sourire satisfait sur le visage d'Areh qui avait visiblement apprécié mon cour temps de parole. Elle monta sur la scène avec sa grâce habituelle et fit face aux spectateurs avec son sourire malicieux.

"_ Bonjour Areh ! Vous êtes la dernière à passer, que pensez vous de vos concurrents ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ceux qui pourrait être dangereux mais Yana du district 4 m'a l'air sympathique et bien sur j'apprécie Jovis.

_ Mmm... seriez vous en train de dire que vous allez former une alliance ?

_ Pas vraiment, mais si pendant les jeux j'ai l'occasion de sauver l'un des deux je le ferais !

_ vous êtes vraiment étrange, vous a-t-on réellement prévenu des règles du jeu ?

_ être tué ou tué, ce sont des règles assez simple non ? Je vais faire de mon mieux pour pimenter tout ça ! "

Et elle se leva sur ses mots en quittant la salle, quelques secondes avant la fin de son temps de parole. Je souris, les Hunger Games étaient lancés.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4 : **

"_ Vous avez vraiment tout cassé ! leur lança Yana avec un sourire qui faisait 10 fois la taille de son visage."

Qui aurait cru que derrière cette fille plutôt transparente, se cacher un esprit rebelle et inventif, prête à mourir pour défier le capitole.

_"_ je vais à l'atelier sur les plantes, fait ce que tu veux mais débrouille toi pour me rejoindre quand je serais à un atelier seule avec Yana ! chuchota Areh avant de disparaître à l'ouverture de l'ascenseur_."

_je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle était obsédée par cette fille aux cheveux bruns, que je n'aurais personnellement jamais remarqué. Je l'observais discrètement en allant à l'atelier des armes. Elle tendait visiblement d'apprendre à poser des pièges, elle était vraiment le genre de fille à passer inaperçue : ni trop grande, ni trop petite; ni trop belle, ni trop laide. Elle était normale. Elle n'était visiblement pas très doué avec les pièges parce qu'elle recommença plusieurs fois sous les regards moqueurs de son collègue de district. Cependant, à peine fut il partit qu'elle termina son piège avec facilité une lueur de mépris dans son regard._

_Elle était visiblement plus intéressante que je ne le pensais._

_"_ Alors district 12, on est pas capable de tirer une seule flèche ? railla la fille du district 1. Moi qui croyait qu'il y aurait de la concurrence à ma hauteur ... "_

_J'ignorais sa phrase destinée à me provoquer et bander mon arc avant de tirer sur la cible. Bon j'avais volontaire éviter le centre et elle se logea dans le pied du mannequin. La fille se moqua une nouvelle fois suivit par les autres carrières, mais je les ignorais et partis vers l'atelier où Yana et Areh était : celui sur l'escalade. J'arrivai alors qu'Areh tentait de l'approcher._

_"_ Dis moi district 4, à quoi ressemble la mer ? _

__ Tu n'as jamais vu la mer ? demanda elle surprise_

__ Non, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu grand chose. Ma maladie m'empêchait même recouverte entièrement de sortir."_

_Yana ne répondit rien et un silence pesant venait de s'installer. Areh s'en aperçut et rajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère :_

_"_ Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai vécu plein de choses qui en valait la peine. Et puis nous avons l'extrême honneur d'avoir été convié aux Hunger Games ajouta t elle ironiquement _

__Qu'elle chance nous avons ! "_

_Yana c'était retourné vers moi en entendant ma voix et me lança un regard surpris, Areh me sourit discrètement. Et à mon étonnement, Yana nous parla avec une haine non dissimulé envers le Capitole._

_"_ Ces petits prétentieux qui se croient supérieur à nous ne mérite même pas de voir ne serait ce qu'un pan de nos visages._

__ Oui... c'est ça... murmura alors Areh. Tu es un génie Yana ! C'est pour ça que je voulais vraiment te parler ! Je veux que nous formions une alliance ! dit elle sautillant presque sur place d'excitation._

_Yana nous fixait maintenant étrangement mais un sourire étira son visage._

_"_ Je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous racontez mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. Associons nous ! "_

_J'hochais la tête et alors que j'allais parlé avec l'instructeur qui était occupé avec le garçon du district 9, Areh ajouta : _

_"_ Mais en échange, je veux que tu sois notre amie."_

_Et juste après avoir dit ça, elle s'en alla sous les regards surpris de l'instructeur qui l'avait vu arriver quelques minutes plus tôt._

_"_ Cette fille est vraiment étrange souffla Yana en s'adressant à moi._

__ Je trouve aussi mais il faut avouer que je ne l'aurais pas admiré si elle avait été autrement."_

_Elle me regarda étrangement et je me rendis compte que ma voix en parlant d'Areh était beaucoup plus douce. Je toussais et repris mon intonation qui se voulait froide._

_"_ Enfin bref, je suis content que tu ais accepté sa proposition. _

__ Et moi je suis contente que deux des tributs les plus populaires m'aient choisi ! Mes chances de survies viennent d'augmenter. Je propose que nous mangions ensemble ce midi pour respecter la condition de ta copine ! "_

_elle avait dit tout ça avec un air calculateur qui me fit froid dans le dos, Areh avait raison cette gamine était beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'elle ne le montrait. Pourtant, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle était visiblement une bonne comédienne, mais la haine qui l'animait quand on parlait du Capitole ne pouvait être imiter comme sa pitié en apprenant la triste vie d'Areh. Oui, cette gamine avait le cran nécessaire pour affronter l'extérieur en restant un esprit indépendant._

"_ tu devrais régler ton problème d'attention avant demain se moqua Yana alors que visiblement Areh m'avait posé une question.

_ Dois je te rappelais qui s'est retrouvé dans l'appartement du district 11 au lieu du 12 ? me défendit Areh plus pour se moquer de son amie que pour m'aider.

_"_ tu ne manges pas fille du 12 ? demanda Yana distraitement avant d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet._

__ Si tu m'appelle Areh, je mangerais cette étrange viande là dit elle en désignant ce qui devait être une entrecôte._

__Marchez conclus ! Alors dites moi, comment est le district 12 ?_

__ heu... personnellement j'ai vécu dans les quartiers aisés mais il m'est arrivé de me promener dans la ville. La poussière de charbon recouvre tout, les accidents dans les mines ont fait de nombreux orphelins qui meurent de faim ou de froid en hiver. Les pacificateurs punissent le moindre écart par des exécutions publiques à part pour le père de Jovis. Mise à part ça, nous vivons dans une communauté plutôt uni... qu'en pense tu Jovis ?_

__ je ne sais pas trop, les pacificateurs sont durs mais aiment trop leurs conforts pour faire quelque chose qui les priverais du peu de luxe qu'ils ont. Je n'ai jamais été à la mine parce que mon père est le seul chasseur autorisé. La forêt est un endroit magnifique, dangereux mais magnifique. _

__ Oua... c'est la plus longue phrase que tu n'ais jamais dites ! Se moqua Yana. Moi dans mon district, je pêche avec mon père mais il est plutôt strict. Ma mère me dit que c'est parce qu'il a vu partir son frère jumeau aux Hunger Games. C'est pour ça que j'ai été attiré vers Areh au départ. Sinon, j'aime plus que tout ma vie là bas. Le matin, je pars sur le bateau et je sens le vent qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, l'odeur du sel qui m'emplit les narines et les cris des goélands qui me percent les tympans. J'aime cette vie, et je hais le Capitole pour tuer des innocents qui meurt de faim alors que tout ici n'est que décadence... "_

_Elle parla ainsi pendant longtemps sans que ni moi ni Areh n'eûmes à intervenir, elle semblait se libérer de la pression et de ses sentiments. Bizarrement, je n'avais pu me détacher de ses paroles pendant qu'elle parlait et un coup d'oeil vers Areh me confirma que c'était la même chose pour elle. Oui, Yana avait quelque chose._

_"_ Est ce que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai choisi ? demanda soudain Areh avec curiosité_

__ Et bien, à vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée mais les raisons m'importent peu, les faits font que vous êtes des bonnes personnes._

__ Jovis peut être mais j'aurais plus de doute pour moi. Je ne t'ai choisi au départ que parce que j'ai vu en toi la possibilité de laisser ma trace dans les Hunger Games et peut être d'influencer ce pays. Tu es forte et je sais que tu n'auras pas peur de défier le capitole. _

__ Moi non plus je ne suis pas si bon que ça, juste indifférent. J'ai accepté l'idée de mourir depuis longtemps et je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage de vivre après ces jeux."_

_J'avais dit d'une traite et je me rendis compte que mon discours sonnait un peu faux et si Yana ne s'en rendit pas compte, je sentis le regard d'Areh sur moi. Un regard perçant qui semblait chercher le problème._

Je regardais celles qui étaient devenu en si peu de temps mes amies, les premières que j'avais jamais eu. Et une certitude s'infiltra dans mon esprit : j'accomplirais ce qu'elles attendent de moi même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lysow : ****Merci du conseil ! Je vais publier essentiellement le week end ou le mercredi donc ça sera assez espacé ! **

**Manoirmalfoys 3/18/13 . chapter 4**

j'adore ton histoire , je la trouve spécial par rapport au autres.  
je vais te suivre .  
je me demande si Jovis veut vraiment mourir !  
leur vie a été plutôt dure en tous cas.  
A bientôt**  
**

**Merci ! Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent et qui apprécie mon histoire,et à ceux qui n'aiment pas : n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques s'il y en a ! **

Chapitre 5 :

_Aleh s'était assise dans le couloir, attendant la fille du district 4. J'avais accepté qu'elle était inintéressante mais peut être n'était elle pas si courageuse qu'Aleh semblait le croire. Après tout cela faisait vingt minutes que nous l'attendions dans le couloir de nos appartements.__ Cependant Aleh ne semblait pas prête de quitter son poste, je soupirai et me levais décidant que j'avais assez attendu.  
_

_"_ Où vas tu ? me demanda Aleh sèchement._

__ Je rentre. répondis je simplement."_

_Elle me fixa dans les yeux quelques instants et une fois encore j'essayais de la sonder mais alors que je cru apercevoir quelque chose, elle se détourna et se leva._

_Avais je gagné ? Non, Aleh n'était pas du genre à s'admettre vaincu aussi vite. _

_et encore une fois, elle me confirma cette affirmation en appelant l'ascenseur._

_"_ Et si nous parions ? demanda t elle en se retournant soudain. _

__ Si tu veux._

__ très bien, je te parie un service qu'elle était sur le point de monter."_

_J'hochai la tête pour confirmer le pari et entrai à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. Elle allait appuyé sur le bouton qui correspondait au numéro 4 quand un cri se fit entendre à l'étage du dessous. Et d'un coup d'oeil vers Aleh je sus que j'avais perdu quand elle apuya sur le bouton de l'étage du dessous avec un grand sourire._

_Elle sorti en une fraction de seconde dès que les portes furent ouvertes et un spectacle étrange nous attendait : le garçon du district 11, un garçon aux abords simplets semblaient menacer Yana avec un couteau de cuisine._

_"_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Répond ! Hurlai t il" _

_et c'est là que je pus voir le pouvoir mystérieux d'Aleh, elle s'avança avec une douceur calculée mais qui paraissait si naturelle. Elle posa sa main sur l"épaule du garçon et lui chuchota avec une voix apaisante :  
_

_"_ Calme toi, tu cries trop fort et tu vas attirer quelqu'un qui pourrait être méchant."  
_

_Cette déclaration sembla refroidir instantanément le jeune garçon qui lâcha le couteau horrifié et s'enfuit dans son appartement sans demander son reste._

_"_ Quel abruti, j'ai frappé à sa porte et quand il a vu qui j'étais il m'a sauté dessus. Il ne comprenait pas quand je lui disais que je m'étais trompée soupira Yana en se frottant le cou."_

_Un silence s'installa à la fin duquel le rire d'Aleh me fit sourire._

_"_ Tu as confondu le 11 et le 12 ? Tu t'es fait agressé par ce minus ?" Elle se moquait ouvertement de Yana et je compris que c'était pour évacuer le stress qu'elle avait eu quelques instant plus tôt. D'ailleurs Yana aussi la rejoint dans son rire. Et puis quand les deux furent calmées, elles observerent le cadran qui indiquait l'heure.  
_

_"_ Je pense que je vais y aller, on parlera demain. "_

_Aleh hocha la tête et une fois que Yana disparut dans l'ascenseur, elle me prit la main et déboula dans les escaliers. Et puis après avoir couru comme une folle, elle s'arreta brutalement devant la porte.  
_

_"_ Tu me dois un service ! dit elle avec un sourire soudain avide_

__ ...il semble que oui, que veux tu ? _

__ Je te veux toi ! _

__ de quoi ? _

__ je veux que tu me promette de ne jamais rien tenter contre moi ou contre Yana, je veux que tu me dises droit dans les yeux que tu as renoncé à la vie souffla t elle plus sérieuse que je ne l'avais jamais vus._

__ je te l'ai déjà dit non, je ne changerais jamais d'avis. Je te le jure."  
_

_c'est à partir de ce moment que son regard parfois méfiant disparut._

Le plafond de ma chambre m'apparut, mes yeux me piquaient et traduisaient les difficultés que j'avais à m'endormir mais sans doute étais ce pareil pour tous les tributs puisque c'est ce moment que choisi Aleh pour se faufiler dans ma chambre.

"_ Jovis ? souffla Aleh

_ oui ?

_ je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda t elle comme une petite fille qui cherche sa mère après un cauchemar

_ bien sur murmurais je d'une voix endormis."

Elle me sourit et s'installa à mes côtés mais alors que j'allais me recoucher, elle me demanda d'une petite voix:

"_ Crois tu qu'après ma mort, je trouverais la paix ? "

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle paraissait si fragile. Elle qui paraissait infaillible m'apparaissait si misérablement mais après tout qui à notre place n'aurait pas craqué ? je n'avais jamais réconforté personne mais je l'a pris dans mes bras et la berçais jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et que par la même occasion je m'endorme.

Mais voilà, l'horrible vérité m'était apparu quand je sentis mon sourire sur mon visage : je craignais sa mort.

Et rien que cela met notre mission en danger car si je devais prédire une chose sur ces jeux c'étaient qu'Areh allait tout faire pour nous épargner aux maximums.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'inquiétais pour les autres. Et une nouvelle fois je pensais que le destin était vraiment cruel, pourquoi avait il fallut que le vide et l'indifférence qui m'avait toujours caractérisé semblait s'en allait peu à peu au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin.

Oui, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie ma promesse, la promesse de notre mort à tous les deux.


	6. Chapter 6

Manoirmalfoys 3/20/13 . chapter 5le pauvre, je croit quil tombe amoureux Areh !  
l'autre minus du 11 est un peu fou non ?  
En tous cas, bon chapitre

**Je ne sais pas encore si ça va être le cas ^^ je verrais en fonction de la suite de l'histoire ! Et bien oui un peu... mais après tout quand une personne censée vous tuer dans quelques jours se pointe d'un coup à votre porte on peut se poser des question !  
**

**Lysow 3/20/13 . chapter 5**

Juste le temps de poster une review avant de partir magnifique chapitre .  
À bientôt

**Merci ^^  
**

**Chapitre peut être un peu barbant sur le départ aux Hungers Games mais que j'avais envie de sortir. **

Ce fut les doux rayons du soleil qui m'éveillèrent, je me levais distraitement en m'étirant et aperçut sans vraiment m'étonner qu'Aleh avait disparu.

Je ne m'en formalisais pas, elle voulait sans doute éviter que l'on nous trouve dans une position compromettante. On avait placé sur une chaise les vêtements que je devais porter pour les Hungers Games et en voyant les bottes fourrés je commençais à me poser des questions.

Allait il nous envoyés dans ce que l'on appelait Banquise ?

Si c'était le cas, les jeux allaient s'avérer ... cours et mortels. Puisque toutes les plantes qu'Aleh et moi connaissions n'était que des plantes de forêt et même dans l'atelier des plantes. Et qu'en plus sans abri, les carrières nous abattrons facilement si nous n'avons pas d'armes.

Il fallait que je parle à Aleh parce que si nous tombions dans ce paysage désertique, les chances de survie de Yana étaient de ... aucunes en faites.

Je m'habillais rapidement et aperçus Aleh visiblement inquiète en grande discussion avec notre Mentor qui semblait visiblement ravis que l'un de nous s'intéresse enfin à lui.

"_ Je ne pense pas que les juges vont enverrons dans un endroit désertique... enfin, après tout il ne l'ont jamais fait mais ça n'apporteras pas beaucoup de suspense et les gens se lasseront vite."

Je m'arrêtais à leurs niveaux mais ne participais pas à la discussion, laissant Areh s'occuper de tout, me laissant l'amer sensation de n'être qu'un personnage secondaire. Mais après réflexion c'est ce que j'étais. Tous ne voyait sans doute que l'ange noire qui manipulait à merveille son petit camarade du 12. Je n'avais pas démenti cette image en exécutant ce qu'elle me disait ou en la laissant toujours faire... cependant au fond c'est ce que j'étais. Je n'aidais pas vraiment Areh, en ne me mêlant que rarement avec les autres et plaisantant parfois avec Yana, même quand elle me posait des questions je me contentais acquiescer. peut être me prenait on pour un simple d'esprit ?

Je secouais la tête bruyamment pour chasser ces idées... depuis quand le regard des autres m'importaient ?

Je devenais fou avant même d'entrer dans l'arène.

Une main apaisante se posa alors sur mon épaule me ramenant sur terre, je croisais le regard d'Aleh légèrement inquiète. Je lui rendis un sourire indifférent qui sous entendais que j'allais mieux et lui soufflais un petit merci.

"_ Alors mon bonhomme ? On commence enfin à regretter de ne pas avoir daigné m'écouter ? demanda Grinder légèrement ironique. Heureusement que je vois qu'à deux vous formez une équipe redoutable parce que sinon je vous aurais abandonnée dans l'arène."

Je baissais les yeux et il dut prendre ma réaction pour un aveu alors qu'en faite je ne voulais pas l'énerver en hochant la tête et en replongeant dans mes pensées.

"_ Alors mes cocos, je compte sur vous pour avoir un gagnant."

Et voilà, l'heure était arrivée. Aleh me lança un dernier regard et me fit signe de regarder sa main me rappelant ainsi le plan que nous avions convenus avec Yana.

_"_ à votre avis à quoi va ressembler l'arène demanda Yana un peu rêveuse._

__ Je suppose qu'on peut s'attendre à tout. répliquais je  
_

__ De toute façon tant qu'on est ensemble l'un de nous peut s'en tirer ajouta Areh. Mais pour cela il faut s'assurer que nous soyons toujours au même endroit... Peu importe ce que vous allez voir autour de vous, je veux qu'avant de vous élancer vous regardiez ma main. SI je lève un doigt, vous courez droit devant; 2 doigts vous vous retournez; 3 doigts à gauche et 4 à droite !" _

__ 1 : droit, 2 derrière, 3 gauche, 4 droite... ça me va souffla Yana. MAis si à cause de toi nous fonçons droit dans un piège je viendrais te hanter !"  
_

Encore une fois, tout reposé sur Areh. SI c'était le destin qui avait écrit notre histoire alors c'était Areh qui avait fixé notre destin.

Et alors, je sentis le sol se soulever autour de moi pendant que j'étais envoyé aux Hungers Games et ma mort prochaine ne m'apparut jamais aussi proche.


	7. Chapter 7

Lysow : Salut !

Ouch la banquise ?! Si c'est là bas ça va être dure de survivre pour eux ...

Manoirmalfoys

chapitre de transition je dirais (juste avant les jeux)  
Antarctique , les créateur en serais bien capables mais ses vrai que sa serai plutôt problematique

**C'est exactement pour ça que ça ne sera pas sur la banquise mais sur ... suspense ! Bonne Lecture et encore merci de continuer à me lire.**

La première chose que je vus c'est la lumière, une lumière intense qui me fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes et qui étaient apparemment reflétée par la neige.  
Oui, la neige c'était la première chose que j'avais vu. Puis mes yeux c'étaient ouvert et j'avais découvert mon dernier refuge : une montagne. Nous étions dans une sorte de crevasse et s'élever plus haut un chemin qui montait toujours plus haut mais dont nous ne voyions que le début avant qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt.  
je me retournais alors pour trouver l'exacte copie de ce qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils et tournais la tête pour trouver un paysage semblable de chaque côté mais ce n'était pas tout ... il n'y avait pas de corne d'abondance.

Désemparé j'entendis les carrières juraient et puis je me tournais vers Aleh dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau : un éclat de défi. Elle se tournait vers moi et vers Yana et s'assied tranquillement en faisant attention à ne pas dépasser de la limite autorisée avant le début de la course. Levant les épaules, je fis comme elle et vis Yana faire de même alors que tous semblaient s'être décidés à partir d'un côté ou d'un autre alors que le compte à rebours commençait :

"_ 3... 2...1 ! "

Et tous s'élancèrent vers les chemins pendant les carrières sans armes essayaient de tuer le maximum de personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Il semblait déterminé à prendre le chemin seul et vu l'avance qu'ils prenaient je me disais qu'ils allaient arriver au bout avant tout le monde. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à tous pour disparaître alors qu'Aleh se leva doucement en s'étirant :

"_ Bon et bien, je propose maintenant que tout les chemins vers la corne d'abondance sont pris de passer en travers dit elle en s'élançant vers la forêt.

_ comment peux tu être sur que la corne d'abondance est là haut ? demanda Yana avec surprise

_ Je ne le suis pas, mais le plus important est de prendre un chemin qui nous assure un minimum de sécurité autre qu'un chemin à découvert ! Et de toute façon, il vaut mieux pour nous de suivre les autres pour ne pas que ce soit eux qui nous suivent si tu vois ce que je veux dire !"

Yana hocha la tête et s'élança à la suite d'Aleh pendant qu'à mon tour je les suivais. Je ne savais pas ce que les juges avaient en tête mais vu le nombre de mort restreint au départ, il risquait fort d'avoir un événement fâcheux aujourd'hui. Il valait mieux donc agir indépendamment des autres et le cerveau calculateur d'Aleh allait nous être très utile. étrangement, au bout d'environ une heure de marche nous rattrapions les carrières vers qui Aleh nous avait visiblement attiré. Elle chuchotait et son sourire pouvait sans doute s'étirait sur trois visage.

"_ je me disais bien que la neige n'était pas tassé sur les chemin alors qu'elle semblait l'être dans la forêt. Dépêchons nous, et surtout ne faites aucun bruit. "

je suivais ses ordres à la lettre mais fut néanmoins surpris de sa remarque, me demandant comment d'aussi loin elle avait pu voir ce détail avant de décider de passer par la forêt. C'était vraiment étrange de suivre Aleh qui semblait repérer les pièges du capitole à distance, alors que peu à peu nous entendions les canons annonçant les morts et les cris d'horreur des pauvres tributs qui avec l'écho venait sonner à mon oreille. Yana semblait nerveuse mais elle comme moi avait compris que notre survie allait dépendre entièrement de l'ange noir qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Nous n'avancions pas tout droit et j'eus le temps plusieurs fois de voir Areh lançaient des caillons devant elle pour s'assurer de la sécurité. N'étant pas devant je n'avais pas vu ce qui arrivait à ces cailloux mais vu le nombre de détour, le capitole n'avait pas lésiné sur les surprises.

Finalement, après environ 3 heure de marche nous arrivâmes à un plateau qui ressemblait à celui que nous avions quitté auparavant sauf qu'au milieu trônait la corne d'abondance. Aleh sourit et en quelques secondes nous ordonna de ne prendre que le nécessaire et de retourner immédiatement dans la forêt. Yana tenta alors de protester dans le but de rester dans la corne d'abondance et de tuer à distance ceux qui osait s'approcher mais Aleh répondit inflexible que ça n'apporterait que peu d'intérêt à la télévision, ce à quoi Yana déclara qu'elle n'avait rien à foutre des gens qui osait la regarder en souriant derrière leurs écrans. Cependant, elle finit pas céder à l'ange noir qui avait un sombre air de conspirateur.

je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait prévue exactement mais ça allait être mémorable d'après son air maléfique et surtout après qu'elle aie soufflée une question si bas que je cru rêver en l'entendant.

_"_ Dis moi Jovis, combien de chance avons nous de tuer tout les autres tributs le premier jour ? "_

Ce fut sans doute au moment ou elle nous ordonna de grimper sur un arbre avec des vivres et des armes que je compris ce qu'étais réellement les Hunger Games : un jeu où le plus fou s'en sortirait parce que finalement c'est ce que nous étions : des fous croyants êtres capable de gagner contre le capitole.

30 minutes passèrent quand le premier groupe de tribut arriva, contrairement à ce que je pensais ce fut une équipe composé des tributs du district 11 et 10 et 9 qui arriva en premier et qui foncèrent vers les armes et la nourriture. Ils se placèrent autour de la corne d'abondance prêt à tuer pour survivre.  
Ce constat ne fit qu'augmenter la boule dans mon ventre en comprenant que le capitole venait encore de montrer qu'il contrôlait tout le monde même ceux qui à cause de lui vivait dans la misère.  
Et soudain j'eus peur, pas de la mort mais de la peur elle même parce que je ne pourrais jamais supporter de tuer pour survivre.

Finalement, j'étais bien loin de l'être indifférent que tous voyaient en moi... j'étais juste trop stupide et trop mou pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un pour une raison qui me semblait égoïste... C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'Aleh m'avait choisi, elle avait su lire en moi alors que personne ne l'avait jamais pu même pas moi.


	8. Chapter 8

désolé du retard j'avais de gros problème d'ordi ... mais je suis encore là pour finir cette fiction ne vous inquiètez pas !

Lysow 3/30/13 . chapter 7

Aleh se débrouille hyper bien dans ces montagnes enneigé, mais on ne connait rien des autres persos ça fait très byzar par rapport aux autres Fics sur le **sujet** ce qui rend ta Fic appart car elle est centré sur trois persos .

**J'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis mais c'est vrai que je me concentre que sur 3 personnages mais c'est sans doute parce que dans ma tête ils ne sont pas très important ! **

**Manoirmalfoys ****3/27/13 . chapter 7**

je me demande se que Aleh prépare. Vont il tuer tous les autres tribut le premier jour.  
Se n'est pas la banquise mais il doit y faire froid quand même.

**Chapitre 8 :  
**

Un second groupe composé des carrières venait d'arriver et soudain un boum assourdissant retentit plus haut... personne ne semblait vraiment y faire attention tous occupé à se battre mais moi je voyais la neige qui commençait à bouger, la neige qui s'écoulait droit vers nous. Je m'accrochais de toute mes forces à l'arbre et fis un signe à Yana qui avait blanchit. Je ne savais pas comme elle avait fait pour déclencher une avalanche mais si le groupe ne se bougeait pas ils risquaient tous d'y passer.

La fille du district 10 hurla la première et se mit à courir sur le côté en emportant un sac à dos rouge. Ses compagnons firent comme elle et bientôt tous se mirent à courir vers les chemins et sans que je ne puisse réagir je vis une flèche surgir de ma droite dans le crane d'un carrière. Je me tournais et vis le regard déterminé de Yana.  
Elle n'attendit pas ma réaction pour bander son arc une seconde fois et tirer vers ceux qui s'étaient dirigé de notre côté.

Je devais paraitre bien pitoyable... je laissais deux filles plus jeunes que moi me protéger et faire le sale boulot. Cependant le temps que je réagisse la corne d'abondance était déjà enseveli sous une tonne de neige comme les tributs qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper. J'entendis au bout d'une minute des coups des tonnerres qui signifiaient qu'ils étaient morts mais nous ne saurions que ce soir qui avait survécu. De toute façon le noir tomba bien plus vite que je ne le croyais et avec lui le froid. je tremblais malgré la couverture de survie, Yana faisait de même et je lui fis signe de me rejoindre pour qu'à deux nous nous réchauffions. Ce qu'elle fit étant beaucoup plus agile que moi et à l'aise dans un arbre, elle se lança et s'appuya sur la branche de l'arbre gigantesque sur lequel nous avions élu domicile.

le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais, j'entendis Yana soupirer à mes côtés et s'appuyer sur mes épaules :

"_ pourquoi est ce que je me rends compte seulement maintenant de la beauté de ce monde ?

_ Je me pose chaque jour la même question depuis que j'ai rencontré Aleh, c'est elle qui m'a redonné espoir aux autres."

Je la sentis rire doucement et répondre à son tour:

"_ Cette fille est plus tordu que les juges du capitole mais je suis heureuse qu'elle soit venue vers moi. Elle est si ... différente. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de personne comme elle avant, surtout pas une fille de maire. Tu verrais le maire de mon district ! Il est méchant et cruel, il use de son pouvoir pour attirer les pauvres filles dans ses draps."

Elle commença à trembler et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je comprenne qu'elle avait été de ses petites filles. Je refermais mon étreinte autour d'elle et elle se détendit presque instantanément. Nous n'avions plus qu'à observer les étoiles.

je vis le ciel soudainement s'éclairer et une photo apparaître, puis une autre et encore une ... jusqu'au nombre de 17. 17 tributs étaient morts. Aleh était encore en vie apparemment elle viendra sans doute à notre rencontre demain.

De ceux qui avait plongé dans le piège d'Aleh il ne restait aucun survivant. Il n'y avait plus aucun carrière. Il ne restait que des adversaires relativement faible : un gamin du district 6 qui avait l'air aussi bête que ses pieds, les deux du district 7 qui ne m'avaient pas vraiment fait d'impression et enfin une fille du district 8, je me souviens d'elle. Elle avait de beau cheveux blonds et des yeux brillants. Elle était belle je le savais mais dans mon esprit c'est une autre image qui s'était imposé : celle d'Aleh.

Aleh était belle, ses longs cheveux blancs qui attiraient le regard, son attitude toujours mystérieuses, son sourire malicieux.

le sommeil m'avait vite rattrapée et j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux heures quand une voix m'appela.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement pour voir Yana qui me tendait un biscuit. je le pris et le mangeais presque immédiatement, mon regard perdu regarda plusieurs fois autours de lui mais il eut beau chercher il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait.

"_ elle n'est pas là ! murmura Yana avant de descendre de l'arbre prudemment."

Mon estomac se tordit quelques instants parce que j'étais certain qu'elle n'était pas loin. Et j'avais bien l'impression que nous allions vivre les plus court Hunger Games de l'histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

Albiche 4/21/13 . chapter .

Waah ** À chaque fois que je lis un de tes chapitres : ma gorge est sèche et j'adore Aleh ! C'est mon personnage préféré. Continue ! J'adore !

**Merci ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi (je vais faire de mon mieux ! )**

**Manoirmalfoys ****4/20/13 . chapter 8**

17 le premier jours trop forte !  
ce sont les juges qui ne doivent pas être content !

a bientôt

**C'est sur qu'ils doivent rager ! Mais bon comme ça au moins, ils sont sur que tout le monde regarde !**

**chapitre 9 :**

La nuit était glaciale mais entourée d'une couverture prise à la corne d'abondance aucun de nous n'eut froid. La nuit fut longue et pourtant quand les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent j'eus du mal à ouvrir mes yeux. Bizarrement j'avais bien dormi, ne pensant pas une seule fois à Aleh seule dans le froid. Yana et moi avions décidé de rester à notre place pour être sur qu'elle puisse nous retrouver. Nous étions descendu de notre arbre et avons commencé à faire un feu puisqu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de risque. Nous étions armé et surement plus fort que la plupart des tributs restants. J'eus une petite pensée pour les autres tributs qui avaient du se débrouiller dans le froid et la neige mais mon bon sens me rappela que penser à leur confort était stupide : ils devaient mourir. Cette petite voix ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Aleh, elle était là pour me rappeler ma promesse j'en étais persuadé.

NOus avions cachés des réserves de nourriture dans les branches au cas où nous étions tout de même attaqué mais je doutais qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un cherche le combat.

Et c'est ainsi avec bonne humeur que nous avions entamé notre journée sans bouger. Cela devait être étrange pour les spectateurs de nous voir serein face aux terribles Hungers Games et j'imaginais sans peine mon père et son sourire en coin. Il devait être fier de moi devant les autres priant pour mon retour alors qu'une fois que tous les regards seraient détournés il se mettrait à boire en riant et pestant contre ma bonne étoile. Ça pouvait paraître triste pour certain mais je m'y étais habitué, n'étais je pas un éternel solitaire ?

Yana du sentir l'atmosphère un peu pesante car elle me lança un regard sérieux avant de me demander d'une voix un peu soucieuse :

"_ dis moi, si tu ressort de ces jeux quel est la première chose que tu ferais ?

_ ... je dormirais et j'essaierais d'oublier que toi et Aleh êtes morte. dis je d'un ton morne"

J'entendis Yana pouffer et se redresser un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

"_ comment peux tu dire une chose si belle sur un ton si ennuyeux ?"

J'haussais les épaules avec un air boudeur et son rire retentit dans la montagne bientôt rejoignit par un écho digne de ce nom. Je pense que si nous recevions un cadeau des sponsors ça serait surement grâce à Yana car à cet instant n'importe qui se serait arrêter sur son passage. Les joues rougies par un fou rire, elle arborait un grand sourire enfantin qui ne pouvait que nous inciter à sourire. Si moi et Aleh étions proche de l'âge adulte en apparence, Yana ressemblait encore à une gamine... une gamine plus mûre qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Le temps passa lentement mais jamais les Hungers Games ne me parurent plus paisible. J'étais contraint de les regarder chaque année et il n'y avait jamais eu de scène comme celle ci, une scène où l'horreur des combats semble avoir disparue.

Mais la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper. Il n'était qu'au alentour de treize ou quatorze heure qu'un boum retentit.

Yana s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase pour me lancer un regard incertain. Je ne pus malheureusement pas la réconforter car au fond de moi je ne pouvais affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Aleh. Et quand un deuxième boum retentit je la serrais Yana qui contrastait avec le froid et le vide de l'extérieur.

Et quand la nuit commença à pointer son nez,un dernier boum retentit... nous n'étions plus que 4.

Et la seule chose que je pus constater c'est qu'Aleh était encore dans la course. Je ne la reverrais sans doute plus... quoi que je doute sincèrement que les juges nous laisse finir le jeu en 3 jours, c'était impossible cela donnerait une trop mauvaise image du capitole.

Mais enfin quoi qu'il arrive mes jours étaient comptés... sans doute me restait il un peu plus de 48h.

Yana devait se dire la même chose car ni elle ni moins ne dormîmes ce soir là, se contentant d'observer les étoiles près du feu et surtout prenant soin d'avoir nos armes à nos côtés au cas où.

**je sais que le chapitre est un peu court et je m'excuse ! Mon prochain sera plus long, ça je peux le dire ! Bref... merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^! **


	10. Chapter 10

**je remercie manoirmalfoys et Lisow pour être des reviewers attentifs ! je n'oublie pas non plus Albiche...**

**Enfin bref, je vous remercie de poster des reviews parce qu'au moins je me dis que ma fiction plait un minimum !**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, je ne leurs en veux pas ne sachant moi même jamais quoi dire das une reviews.**

**Et pour finir je double double remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et qui me suivent, je cite :**

**hellkiss, Manoirmalfoys et Lysow.**

**Voilà donc, c'était juste une petite pause remerciement parce que ça me tient à coeur.**

**chapitre 10 :**

Le réveil fut difficile, je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Yana m'avait réveillé en sursaut.

Elle était paniqué et c'est en me levant que je compris sa peur : devant nous se tenait un jury du capitole.

La nuit était noire comme de l'encre et je doutais qu'un spectateur soit en train de nous regarder, sans doute était ce pour ça qu'il venait à ce moment précis. Ils avaient sans doute truqué une image pour nous faire croire toujours endormi.

Mais ce n'était pas ça l'important, ce qui était important c'était ce jury au nom qui m'échappait, un des plus discret mais sans doute un des plus cruel dirais je en voyant son regard sombre.

Yana était sur ses gardes mais elle avait relâché son attention... cet homme ne me disait rien qui aille. Ses cheveux rose et son air pompeux, ses pommettes gonflé et ses yeux enseveli sous une nuance de vert me faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant si son visage était typique d'un habitant du capitole, ses vêtements se rapprochaient du classique avec un simple costume noir.

je suppose que l'attaquer n'aurait servi à rien mise à part signer mon arret de mort aux yeux du capitole mais je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de poser nerveusement une main sur mon poignard prêt à dégainer en tout temps.

"_ Je vois que vous êtes bien installé ici ! se moqua l'homme en voyant notre campement de fortune et nos reserves de nourriture.

_ n'est ce pas le but des jeux de la faim, survivre peut importe comment ? demanda hypocritement Yana.

_ Sans doute mademoiselle mais voyez vous, vous voir rire et papoter devant un feu m'irrite continuellement. Vous savez que jamais autant de public n'a été intéressait par ces Hunger Games ?

Je fis non de la tête avant qu'il continu dans son discours de pauvre petit habitant du capitole.

_ et bien figurez vous que ces jeux sont les plus critiqué par mes concitoyens mais également les plus apprécié par les pourritures des districts. Aucun sang versé, aucune larme, pas de sueur, pas de douleur... vous avez mis à mal l'autorité du Capitole. Les pacificateurs entendent de drôle de chose venant des districts, une rumeur ... une sombre rumeur qui raconte que le capitole est devenu faible au point de ne pas contrôler sa propre émission, sa propre punition. Alors vous vous doutez que nous n'allions pas laissé passer ça, c'est pourquoi je viens vous prevenir, si de vous même vous ne vous battez pas tout les deux demain matin à l'aube avec beaucoup de sang et de douleur ... et bien nous tuerons tout simplement vos familles et vos amis ! dit il de sa voix sifflante.

Sur ce, chers amis bonne nuit ! "

Et il se retourna en provenance d'un hovercraft... mon corps à bouger tout seul ; ma lame à percer son crane.

Et un rire de fou s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je commençais à danser autour de ce cadavre.

J'entendis Yana pleurait et hurlais mon prénom mais je ne pouvais réagir, mon corps n'était plus à moi. Et c'est avec horreur que je me vis m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la forêt dans une direction que je ne connaissais pas mais que mon corps semblait m'indiquer.

Je courus pendant longues heures d'après mes comptes... et malgré mes tentatives, je ne réussis pas à m'arrêter.

Parfois, je m'abaissais et renifler comme un chien une odeur que je ne percevais pas et puis je repartais... étais je devenu fou ?

Au final, je perdis un peu le fil des événements en me rappelant le meurtre de cet homme. J'avais ressenti de la peur et de la crainte en le voyant mais pas au point de le tuer... il avait parlé et je l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, c'est à e moment là que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, j'en suis certain.

Je ne pense pas être fou ... ou alors je n'en ai pas conscience mais je suis persuadé que c'est une manigance du capitole.

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Malheureusement, si ma conclusion se révélait exacte je ne pouvais être sur les traces que d'une personne : Aleh. mais le pire était que je n'allais surement pas me contenter de la tuer ...

Et alors que le soleil prenait place dans le ciel, je sentis une larme coulait sur ma joue. Mon cerveau allait exploser à force de trop réfléchir à une solution.

Pourquoi n'arrivais je pas à bouger un seul membre mais pouvais je faire couler une fichue larme ?

Qu'allait devenir Yana toute seule dans ces bois ? et si je tuais Aleh ? Elle allait se retrouver seule face...face à qui déjà ? je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus. Mon esprit était uniquement tourné sur le visage d'Aleh.

Allais je réellement la tuer ? pourrais je enfoncer délibérément mon couteau dans son cœur ?

rien que d'imaginer son sourire se fendre en deux sous la douleur, son cri muet et ses larmes retenus, rien que d'imaginer ses yeux si profond en train de m'accablaient de question et de colère face à ma trahison me rendait seconde par seconde plus désespéré.

On dit que les sentiments vaincront toujours mais j'avais beau pensé à mes deux seules amies, les seuls personnes que je m'étais autorisé à aimer je ne parvenais à rien.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'elle lierait en moi comme à son habitude et qu'elle me tuerait.

Et assez ironiquement ce fut ma première prière à dieu... une prière pour ma mort.


	11. Chapter 11

Manoirmalfoys 5/16/13 . chapter 10

Saleté de capitole !  
le pauvre , il sont pas droit !

Il va sans sortir un ? Il va réussi a se désenvouté n'est pas ?

**Suspense, suspense... **

**mais plus pour longtemps ^^ **

**l'un des derniers chapitres de cette histoire... ça vous a plu ?**

Je l'a vis allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, un attitude impassible.

Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Je me vis m'approcher avec douceur, sortir mon couteau tout doucement, et compter les secondes qui me rapprochaient de son corps sans défense.

J'aurais voulu crier, hurler, lui dire de s'enfuir mais au lieu de ça, mon corps s'avançait vers elle.

Mais au moment ou le poignard allait s'enfoncer, une masse s'abattit brutalement sur ma tête.

Et le noir m'accueillit.

C'était étrange comme sensation, j'avais l'impression d'être à moitié dans le rêve et à moitié dans la réalité. J'entendais des voix se disputaient, un cri d'homme et ceux d'une femme mais je ne percevais qu'un horrible bourdonnement.

Mais peut être que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve... peut être qu'Aleh n'était qu'une illusion. Peut être que Yana n'avait jamais existé.  
Après tout, en y réfléchissant, tout était bien trop invraisemblable ... comment une simple fille du district 12 qui serait soi disant la fille malade du maire aurait pu à elle seule tuer quasiment tout les concurrents ?

Comment aurais je pu être le fils d'une voyante ? Moi le simple chasseur, fils de chasseur sans aucun rêve, terre à terre comme mon père...c'était tout simplement impossible.  
Mon esprit devait simplement me jouait des tours, sans doute la fatigue ou la chaleur.

Pourtant, si peu à peu je commençais à croire à un rêve, une douleur au bras m'éveilla et me rappela brutalement à ce qui finalement n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Aleh se tenait devant moi accroupi, à côté d'elle un garçon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait du dernier.

J'étais attaché.

"_ Jovis ? me demanda doucement Aleh avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

_ pourquoi ne m'as tu pas tué ? demandais je soudain hystérique à l'idée de perdre le contrôle de mon corps à nouveau.

Je ne suis pas une personne de confiance ! tue-moi ! hurlais je presque fou."

Aleh me lança un regard étrange, comme si elle était partagée entre deux solutions. Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, elle assommait le garçon. Ce geste eut l'effet de me calmer aussitôt.

Aleh me fit simplement un sourire complice et pris quelque chose de sa poche : une étrange fleur blanche.

Elle était magnifique mais rien qu'à voir Aleh la tenir à distance à l'aide d'un bout de tissu me dissuada de jamais m'en approcher. ELle fut finalement rapide, elle mit la fleur dans la bouche du jeune homme en versant une petite larme et le fit avaler.

Le corps du garçon se tendit brusquement pour se détendre immédiatement juste avant que le coup de canon ne retentisse.

Elle s'assied et regarda le garçon comme dans un moment de recueillement, et c'était étrange de savoir qu'il était mort. On avait l'impression qu'il était encore tout simplement assommé. Un hovercraft vint soudain le chercher et à cette vue, Aleh se tourna vers moi.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouge mais fort d'une détermination sans faille.  
D'une voix solennelle elle me dit :

"_ Tu te souviens de ta promesse n'est ce pas ? Toi et moi on est du district 12, on se connait, on est ami ... Alors dit elle en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire contrit. Pardonne moi."

Je lui souris à mon tour, après tout je savais que ce moment devait arriver. J'avais promis de mourir. J'hochais la tête, fier de ne pas avoir prit la fuite. Au moins, ma mort aura servi à quelque chose.

J'aurais simplement voulu ne pas avoir été attaché pour la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras... elle m'avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'avançait doucement... un boum retentit.

Le canon venait d'annoncer une autre mort, la mort de Yana.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et oui, la fin approche, enfin ce chapitre est surtout un chapitre fait pour le plaisir pour retarder la vrai fin mais bon on est toujours attaché à ses personnages un minimum !**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ce silence dura. Aleh tomba brutalement par terre, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Et puis soudain un bruit étrange attira mon attention : elle pleurait.

Son poignard était tombée, il brillait d'une lueur étrange et on pouvait voir un peu de sang séché mais ce qui avait attiré mon attention c'était une autre fleur blanche. Cette étrange fleur qui avait tué le garçon en quelques secondes sans douleur, sans débat, sans rien. Belle, dangereuse et malgré tout fragile tout en elle me rappelait Aleh, me rappelait l'ange noir.

La pluie commença alors à tomber à gros flot et en quelques secondes on était tout les deux trempées. Les cordes me rentraient dans les poignets et me faisaient souffrir le martyr mais je ne bronchais pas. J'étais littéralement hypnotisé par Aleh.

Et puis la réalité me frappa quand elle croisa mon regard : l'un de nous deux n'allait pas mourir.

Yana, Yana était morte. Celle pour qui on avait juré de tout faire était morte et c'était de ma faute.

Une envie de pleurer me prit alors mais parce que je n'étais pas de nature expressive, je restais impassible.  
Je fixais Aleh qui s'était relevé et tenait dans ses mains son poignard un étrange éclat dans ses yeux. ELle prononça d'une voix étrange :

"_ Tout est de ma faute, j'ai voulu défié le Capitole. J'aurais du savoir que rien ne se passe comme je l'ai prévu..."

Le reste n'atteignit même pas mon cerveau, comment la si forte Aleh pouvait être en train d'annoncer devant tout Panem qu'elle abandonnait.? Comment pouvait elle &vouer que le Capitole était plus fort que tout ?

La panique m'atteignait, je ne comprenais plus. Où était passé la fille qui m'avait tout de suite intrigué, celle qui lisait en moi et en tous le monde ?

Avait elle vraiment disparu dans l'horreur des jeux que je n'avais pas vu ?

Un élan de culpabilité m'envahit, elle avait tout fait toutes seule. Je ne savais même pas qui était le garçon qui l'avait aidé à m'attacher et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux.

Moi qu'avais je fais ? Qu'en on y pense, comme pourrais je gagné ses jeux alors que je n'avais tué personne ?

Aleh avait visiblement terminé son monologue et s'avançait vers moi. Son poignard était tendu, ses larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie et son visage était orné d'un air déterminé.

Ainsi c'était la fin. Mourir de la main de la personne qui a sauvé mon âme semblait une bonne chose.

Au moins, avant de partir j'aurais pu voir la vraie vie, j'aurais vu ce que ça fait d'être aimé, d'avoir des amis, de rire et de plaisanter.

**... alors qui va rester ? Réponse dans le dernier chapitre ! **


	13. Chapter 13

Le temps semblait comme ralenti, je fermais les yeux et je n'entendais rien d'autre que mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. J'allais mourir.

Au fond, la seule chose qui m'attristait c'est de ne pas avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter l'ange noir, mon ange à moi, mon futur assassin.

Son visage était gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours comme celui de Yana...

c'était étrange, je sentais des gouttes chaudes sur ma joue qui se mélangeaient à la pluie. Elles avaient un gout salé : je pleurais. Oui, je ne pouvais définitivement pas croire que Yana était morte, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais la rejoindre... c'était si étrange.

Au fond c'était la vie qui était étrange. Parce que je pensais réellement que le temps c'était arrêté mais quand j'ai senti un poids tombée sur moi en même temps qu'un bruit sombre, je compris.

Mes yeux se sont ouvert en quelques secondes, Aleh était là sous mes yeux. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres, son sourire confiant et malicieux. Ses yeux étaient fermés et on pouvait presque croire qu'elle était endormis.

Je ne pouvais pas la toucher, j'étais attaché mais mon esprit grava cette scène à jamais dans mon cœur. Je n'oublierais jamais ce visage qui jusqu'à la fin aura défié le Capitole. Et si je devais ne citer qu'un détail, je parlerais de la pétale blanche qui dépassait légèrement de son sourire. Cette fleur blanche magnifique qui l'avait tuée. Et c'est cette fleur qui m'a fait réalisé qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle annoncé : tuer sans une goutte de sang.

La suite ne m'a pas vraiment marqué, j'étais dans un état second. Je me souviens seulement d'être sorti sous les acclamations des gens, je me souviens d'avoir réagi indifféremment comme avant, je me souviens d'avoir effectuer une interview et d'avoir était froid et distant.

je me souviens des visages effrayés des femmes du capitole qui avait tenté de m'approcher.  
Et puis, je me souviens de cet homme qui s'était présenté, il n'était pas très grand mais avait un sourire sincère.

Il semblait semblable à tout homme du capitole avec son visage tiré, son drôle de tatouage bleus en dessous des yeux mais il était différent : il tenait une fleur blanche dans sa main.

C'est ce jour là, que lui et moi nous avons crée un reseau de resistance contre le capitole.

OUi, un jour viendra où nous renverserons ce régime, il sera un jour où les Hunger Games ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce jour là, je ne le verrais pas, je le sais parce qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les deux femmes de ma vie, il est temps après 70 ans loin d'elles.

**Fin ^^ !**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vous a plu ... alors s'il vous plaît laisser une review ^^ ! **

**ps : je vais surement poster une autre histoire alors si vous avez du temps venait la lire ^^ **


End file.
